


Paddy Holland Fainted

by Anonomouse646



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Paddy Holland fainted at the Spiderman Homecoming premier.





	Paddy Holland Fainted

“How proud are you of your big brother?”  
“Er, very proud yeah. I try to be like him.”  
“Good answer Pad!” Tom put out his hand.  
“I try, I d, I do a lot of, auditions,” Tom took Paddy’s hand. “But I never get them,” Tom paused for a moment watching Paddy.  
“Maybe you can be young spiderman,” He said looking at both the interviewer and Paddy. Paddy laughed with his eyes closed. “Maybe when we do a flashback, you can be baby Peter Parker.” Tom trailed off as he watched Paddy. “Paddy, are you ok?”  
“I’m good. I’m...” Paddy trailed off, he closed his eyes and he began to fall.  
“Paddy!” Tom called out, alarmed, catching his brother. Paddy’s head fell back into Tom’s arms and Tom picked Paddy up. “Pad can you hear me?” He asked the unconscious boy in his arms. “I’m sorry, I need to,” Tom apologized to the woman interviewing him.  
“No Tom, go,” She replied. Tom turned and carried Paddy off the red carpet, as lots of people took pictures of him with Paddy in his arms.  
“Come on Pad, stay with me,” Tom said quietly as he carried Paddy off stage. Harry saw them and rushed after them, Sam was not far behind. Tom found a couch and lay Paddy down onto it, while he knelt alongside it. “Paddy it’s Tom, open your eyes buddy,” Tom said as he shook Paddy’s chest. “Come on Paddy wake up,” Tom begged.  
“What’s happened?” Harry asked as he came beside Paddy and looked at his younger brother.  
“I think he just fainted. Pad?”  
“Hey Paddy?” Harry asked and Paddy’s eyes began to flutter.  
“Hey Pad come on, that’s it. Wake up buddy,” Tom said.  
“Look at me Pad,” Harry said.  
“Harry? Tom?” Paddy whispered slowly as he came round.  
“That’s it buddy.”  
“We’re here.”  
“I feel awful.”  
“Yeah, you fainted right into my arms Pad,” Tom tried to reassure him but he just began to cry.  
“Aw Pad,” Harry said hugging Paddy.  
“Come on, lets get you get of here,” Tom picked Paddy up again just as Sam appeared.  
“Shit, what happened?” Sam asked as he saw Paddy in Tom’s arms.  
“Paddy collapsed,” Tom answered. “Come on,” Harry and Sam followed Tom. They got into a taxi and went their hotel room. Paddy fell unconscious once more and Tom stroked his hair in the taxi.  
“Do you know why he fainted?” Harry asked Tom.  
“I don’t know, it might have been all that pressure. You’re alright Pad, we’re all here for you,” Tom said, as he turned his attention to his unconscious brother.  
“Just here?” The taxi man asked them.  
“Yep just here thank you. Harry, can you grab Paddy for me?” Harry got out of the car and picked Paddy up, meanwhile Tom paid the taxi driver.  
“I hope your brother is alright man,”  
“Thank you,” Tom said leaving the taxi. They made it to the hotel room and Harry lay Paddy down onto the bed.  
“Pad can you hear me?” Tom asked as he took Paddy’s pulse. “Come on buddy wake up.”  
“Should I call someone?” Harry asked.  
“Hold on Harry,” Tom told him as he shook Paddy. “Pad it’s Tom, wake up I’m worried about you,” Paddy moved.  
“Tom?” He asked.  
“Hey Pad that’s it. Did you faint again?”  
“No, I felt sick so I feel asleep.”  
“That’s ok Pad,” Tom said as Harry put the phone back into his pocket. “We thought you had collapsed again. Was it the camera’s Pad?”  
“I didn’t know what was going on, there were just so many people,” Paddy said as he began to cry and Tom comforted him.  
“It’s ok Pad, you did really well.”  
“Yeah,” Harry added. “You did much better than me,” Paddy laughed.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Sleepy.”  
“Ok Pad you go to sleep,” Tom told him and pulled the covers over him as he began to fall asleep. Tom got up and turned to Harry and Sam, who had stayed very quiet.  
“We should call mum, let her know what’s happened,” Harry said.  
“I’ll stay with him,” Sam said.  
“Ok,” Tom responded.


End file.
